The present invention relates generally to a program schedule guide and, more particularly, to a system and process for allowing a television viewer to access on-screen television program listings in an easy and convenient way.
The number of television channels available to the user has grown dramatically within the last decade, primarily due to the availability of cable and direct broadcast satellite systems. As the number of programs of potential interest to the viewer has increased, a variety of electronic program guides have been developed to help the viewer select programs of particular interest. For example, commonly assigned U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,706,121 and 5,353,121 each describes schedule information processing systems which provide the viewer with a convenient way to select programs based on viewer supplied selection criteria.
Although electronic program guides alleviate many of the problems associated with selecting programs of interest from the wealth of available channels, some users prefer lower cost systems.